


Torres de arena

by Lovis_Invictus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, CielSoma, Fluff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Modern Era, Parenthood, Romance, Sebagni, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovis_Invictus/pseuds/Lovis_Invictus
Summary: Con un pasado azaroso a sus espaldas, el pequeño heredero Astre Phantomhive y su tutor Sebastian Michaelis buscan una vida aburrida y tranquila.El joven millonario Sohma y su asistente y mejor amigo, Arshad, parecen no estar muy de acuerdo con ello.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis, Soma Asman Kadar/Ciel Phantomhive





	Torres de arena

**Author's Note:**

> Desconozco si el verdadero nombre del gemelo del parche es Astre, apenas me estoy poniendo al día con el manga otra vez (no pude después de la muerte de Agni), pero apenas me entere del nombre real lo cambiaré.

Todo estaba mal, todo estaba malditamente mal.

Los disparos tras él le seguían a donde iba sin importar cuanto corriese intentando perderlos, los pulmones le ardían producto el sobreesfuerzo y casi no sentía los brazos al estar cargando a uno de los gemelos, a esas alturas no sabía ni le importaba quién de los dos era. Agradeció a sus difuntos padres el haberlo metido a todos los deportes de pelea habidos y por haber, sin eso probablemente llevaría un muy buen rato con los sesos desparramados sobre la costosa alfombra esmeralda de la aterradora sala en el sótano de esa enorme mansión a la mitad de la nada.

— ¡Mierda!— gritó cuando al girar en una esquina terminó resbalando, azotando sobre su costado derecho en el duro suelo de vistosas baldosas naranja. El niño que sostenía salió disparado unos cincuenta centímetros lejos de él, cayendo como peso muerto y sin siquiera hacer el amago de moverse, completamente roto tanto de mente como de espíritu.

Sebastian entendía perfectamente porque. 

Él siempre se jactó de tener carácter suficiente para ver actos brutales y cosas aberrantes, probablemente gracias a la vida tan complicada que hubo tenido creciendo en las calles como un niño huérfano, situación cual le habría matado de un modo u otro, a no ser porque recién cumplidos los doce años terminó en manos de un par de ricachones infértiles que anhelaban formar una familia, creciendo junto a otros dos infantes igualmente callejeros llamados Hanna y Claude. 

Sí, después de seis años viviendo como un vagabundo y otros diez más escuchando las experiencias que sus hermanos le contaban creyó nada le afectaría, pero estaba muy equivocado.

La imagen de uno de los niños desgarrándose la garganta a gritos mientras veía a su hermano tendido en una plancha de mámol con el pecho abierto en una subespecie de ritual quedaría para siempre grabada en su memoria.

Retornando un mes atrás, catorce de diciembre o mejor conocido como el cumpleaños de los gemelos Ciel y Astre, hijos únicos de la modelo y diseñadora Rachel Durless y el dueño de la marca de juguetes Funtom, Vincent Phantomhive, quienes le contratarían un año antes como asistente y compañía del menor de los niños, Astre, buscando desesperados alguien que ayudase al pequeño con su retraída personalidad. No mentía, se encariñó rápidamente con el tímido pero inteligente infante, le prefería a él sobre su mimado, travieso e irascible hermano Ciel. 

Ese maldito día a eso de las cuatro de la tarde fue enviado por Vincent al edificio donde se alojaba Angelina, hermana de Rachel, para recogerla con la camioneta familiar; la mujer había tenido un accidente automovilístico hacía unos meses perdiendo a su esposo e hijo innato, quedando estéril además, y el matrimonio creía que el convivir la ayudaría a salir de su fuerte depresión.

Cuando volvió a casa junto a Angelina la mansión estaba ardiendo en llamas. 

Los cuerpos de Rachel y Vincent quedaron irreconocibles, y además del asistente de Ciel, Tanaka, ninguno de los sirvientes o invitados que llegó primero sobrevivió. 

No había ni un solo rastro de los niños.

En el departamento forense se dictaminó que todos y cada uno de los fallecidos tenían tanto heridas de disparos como de arma blanca, algunos pocos de asfixia por extrangulación con un objeto que suponía ser un cable; el incendio fue causado para borrar toda huella posible, y en ello el ala de investigaciones encontró el patrón de una famosa pero anónima banda de tráfico infantil, por lo cual se llegó a la conclusión de que todo se hizo con el objetivo de obtener a los gemelos.

Sebastian, Angelina y el anciano Tanaka estuvieron investigando sin descansar durante casi un mes hasta dar con el paradero de ambos, no podían darse el lujo de esperar a la policía. En menos de dos días ya tenían ideado el plan que él ejecutaría para recuperarlos, pero las cosas salieron todo lo mal que podrían ir.

Se arrastró hasta el pequeño, incorporándose nuevamente con las piernas temblorosas lo haló sin una pizca de delicadeza para comenzar a correr otra vez entre los laberínticos pasillos, la adrenalina que le provocaba el verse en una situación donde tiene todas las de morir le daba la energía suficiente para mover su cansado cuerpo un poco más. Ser capaz de ver esa ventana rota por la cual entró le llenó de esperanza, los disparos se disiparon escuchándose cada vez más lejos, así que esperando el mejor resultado -y que Durless junto a su excéntrica amiga Grell Sutcliff aún estuviesen afuera con la camioneta- se lanzó por ese segundo piso espaldas al césped crecido con el niño aferrado a su cuerpo.

Probablemente se había roto o perforado algo.

— ¡Sebastian!— Angelina se acercó apresurada junto Grell, quien por algún paranormal motivo -probablemente el mismo Sebastian- se sumó a ese rescate exprés.

— ¿No eran dos?— preguntó Sutcliff tomando al ahora inconsciente niño en sus brazos. Estaba frío como un cadáver, delgado hasta la desnutrición, malherido y su expresión aún entre sueños indicaba haber visto los más cruentos horrores—. _Angie_ , no me preocupa la salud porque usualmente atiendo muertos, pero creo que éste niño está a nada de acompañar a sus padres

Angelina le dirigió una mala mirada a su amiga, gritándole furiosa que no era momento para sus estúpidas bromas frívolas sin corazón.

— ¿Qué hay de mi otro sobrino? ¿Quién es él?— inquiría la doctora rápidamente ayudando al joven a ponerse de pie.

— Está adentro... con el tórax abierto desde la garganta hasta la mitad del abdomen— indicó suavemente, tratando de dar la noticia lo más concisa posible.

Ella suspiró despacito, tratando de entender lo que recién escuchaba.

— Angie... aún tienes uno al que proteger, debemos irnos de aquí— apresuró Sutcliff.

Apesumbrados abandonaron la zona.

Apenas entraron a la carretera informaron a la policía de una casona en el centro del bosque más grande de la zona, dando testimonio anónimo de un anillo de pederastas que se reunían ahí. Veinte minutos después un montón de patrullas cercaron el lugar, apresando a la mayoría de los involucrados y destapando ante el ojo público los horrores que se vivieron en esa mansión. 

Horas después se supo que el único de los cuatro Phantomhive en volver a salvo fue el pequeño Astre, quien al paso de los días parecía más muerto que vivo.

Una semana más tarde a lo sucedido fue entregado el cuerpo de Ciel a sus tías Angelina Durless y Frances Phantomhive, para finalmente descansar en paz al lado de sus padres en la cripta familiar. Por decisión de ambas mujeres llegaron a un acuerdo donde si quería, Sebastian quedaría como tutor legal de Astre. Y así lo hizo.

Cinco años habían pasado desde aquel desastroso diciembre, años en los cuales con muchas terapias apenas se recuperaban retazos del amable niño que Astre hubo sido alguna vez; Sebastian se alegraba de que al menos confiara en él.

Esa mañana de noviembre por decisión del chico decidieron visitar la nueva cafetería estilo hindú que abrieron pocos días antes cerca de su departamento. Tal vez encontrarían algo interesante.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí... bueno, les dije que subiría más contenido SebAgni y aquí está, planeo que sea un fanfic distinto a lo que suelo escribir (drama y tragedia), más romántico y slice of life, contradictorio a lo que acabo de decir la introducción larga y dramática es para darle un contexto a nuestros dos primeros protagonistas. Si hago algún cambio a la idea principal que tengo lo avisaré.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
